


That is the true face of a bounty hunter

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this prompt from an anon on tumblr: "That is the true face of a Bounty Hunter"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That is the true face of a bounty hunter

The comment had been in passing, said after a long mission as Boba downs his third drink of the night. Vader had joined Boba simply because he hadn’t wanted to return to the Death Star. He didn’t want to have to see his Master again, or deal with pompous officials and incompetent troopers.

Boba hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, when he’d lifted his drink towards a man he recognized as a member of the bounty hunter’s guild. Vader had looked over at the man before turning back to Boba.

“Look at him. That’s what a real bounty hunter looks like. He’s safe, no real risk of dying too damn early. He’s no copy.” Boba’s voice was bitter and he stared down at his drink. At the time, Vader had said nothing. He hadn’t felt the need to.

Boba’s surprised when it’s brought back up. They’d just finished check up on a lead that had turned up nothing. As he sits down in the pilot’s chair, tugging off his helmet and letting it fall to the floor, Vader steps up to stand beside him. He glances up at the Sith Lord, watching as Vader observes the scenery through the transparisteel of the cockpit.

“That is the true face of a bounty hunter.”

“What?”

“I was reminding you that your face is the face of a bounty hunter.” Vader turns to face Boba. “A clone is not a copy.”

“…Seriously?”

“No living being is the same. You all live different lives, no matter where you came from. You all look different in the Force.”

“That’s a real comfort.” Boba rolls his eyes. He knew about the Force, sure, he spent much of his younger years trying to kill a Jedi and it’s part of his job to know his targets. Vader looks back out at their surroundings.

“Have you lived your father’s life?”

“Close enough.” Boba sighs.

“You haven’t. It would be impossible, just as it would be impossible for me to live my mother’s life, or for my son to live mine. I could easily have followed my mother’s path, yet I did not. Your career is not your path, and your path is not your father’s.”

“I…yeah, you’re right. Of course you’re right.”

Vader smiles beneath his mask, reaching down to squeeze Boba’s shoulder “Just keep it in mind. If anyone is a true bounty hunter, it would be you.”


End file.
